1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in and/or with one or more electronic devices of a multicast network and/or wireless communication network.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
A mobile station represents various types of portable electronic devices that may send and/or receive information over one or more wireless communication networks. One popular mobile station is a cellular telephone or other like smart phone. Here, for example, with such a mobile station a user may communicate via voice or electronic messages. The message content that is transmitted may include, for example, text, images, video, etc. Such communication techniques tend to allow users to exchange information relatively quickly. For example, some users have been known to share news or other related content information as it happens through SMS messages, captured images, video, etc.
Some communication networks may be enabled to broadcast content to a plurality of subscriber units. For example, a multicast network may transmit various types of content over wired/fiber and/or wireless communication links. For example, such multicast content may include various forms of entertainment, news, and/or advertisement content that may be selected and played or otherwise presented using a subscriber unit. Here, for example, a subscriber unit may include a computing device such as a personal computer which may be coupled to a multicast network, (e.g., via the Internet). In other examples, a subscriber unit may include a mobile station such as a smart phone which may be coupled to a wireless multicast network (e.g., via one or more wireless multicast channels).